Soldier Side
by BrianaLea5
Summary: Co-written with Sweetfoxgirl13 A darker fanfic starring Kaci and Bri, what happens when they go for an innocent mall trip, and all hell breaks loose? What happens the mall inident becomes even bigger? What if it's a repeat of Raccoon City? Join their adventure and survival with our RE crew! R&R please!


"Alright you two, have fun! We'll be at Best Buy if you need us!" Kaci's mom, Stephenie said as she dropped Kaci and I off at the mall entrance. We both gave a wave and smile goodbye as she drove off before we entered into the mall.

Since my car got into a little trouble, I no longer have a car, and her mom kindly offered us a ride. _Hey, whatever works._

"So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked as we walked into the food court of the Bay Park Square mall, scents and warmths hitting us as we passed each little concession.

"Meh, you ask the same thing all the time, and we already know where we're going." Kaci stated. It was true-we were already heading to Hot Topic.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing the back of her sweatshirt to stop her from walking further as I began pulling her to Mrs. Field's bakery, a mini bakery in the center of the mall.

"Free samples!" I cried, running to it, still tugging her in tow.

"Really?" she asked as I took a brownie sample from the plate on the counter, and I gave her a cheesy smile in response. Gotta love my free samples.

"Yes. Now shushie." I said, shoving a sample in her mouth to shut the brunette up from any future comments.

I turned from the counter, only to see some drunk guy staggering in the center of the mall area. I tapped Kaci on the shoulder and pointed him out, stiffling a laugh. "Hey look, some drunk guy actually made it to the mall." she followed the direction of my finger and saw him, raising her nose up in disgust.

"I don't see how people can do stuff like that. It's stupid." she said, turning back around to the counter to buy a full bag of cookies from the bakery.

I shrugged, still watching the guy in amusement as some chubby mall cop strutted up to him.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of when I brought my cousin Charles to the mall when he was drunk. I dared him to get as many girls' numbers as he could before we left. It was some pretty funny shit." I said, chuckling from the memory.

"Yes, you've only told me this story eight thousand times." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta see this." I said, walking towards the drunk guy and the cop, butkeeping enough distance to still hear.

I get easily amused watching people get in trouble, and it's even funnier when they're drunk. Drunk people say the cutest things. Well, besides the creepy shit. I mean like, their excuses and stuff that they give when they get in trouble with the law are fucking hilarious.

"Well, well, lookey here! And may I ask what you are doing here intoxicated?" the chubby cop asked the man, and I noticed Kaci over my shoulder with her iPod recording. I gave a smirk, knowing her intentions.

_YouTube video_~!

"Cat got your tongue? Well, we'll fix that! Come with me!" the cop said, grabbing the man's wrist. The man gave a loud groan before throwing his head down to the cop's wrist, and bit deep down into it.

"What the fuck?!" Kaci whispered, staring at the scene in shock.

I watched as the cop struggled against the man, a few passerbys stopping to help. The cop was released and fell to the ground, cradling his wrist, staring up at the man in shock. "He fucking bit me!" he cried out.

"Kace, we should get out of here." I mumbled, eyes not leaving the scene as I grabbed her wrist and began pulling away.

I stopped when I saw the drunk man practically throw himself at a woman that had passed him and began biting deeply into her neck, her screams piercing our ears. After a few seconds, she dropped to the floor, sending everybody into a panic.

_What the fuck is happening? He just bit those two!_

I noticed the mall cop that was bitten began convulsing on the white-tiled floor, blood seeping from his eyes. He was crying out in pain, but suddenly stopped. He stood back up and staggered towards a man in the jewelery store next to him and attacked him.

More screams.

The woman that was bitten rose slowly to her feet, walking just as the drunk man was. She attacked a small child, biting into his face. A sickening ripping sound could be heard as she bit into his skin and tearing it off.

Alarms began ringing, and stores were being closed. People were running around everywhere, panicking. Kaci and I just stood there, unmoving.

It seemed as though time was moving slowly. I watched as each and every person in the area got attacked. I watched as all exits were closed off, an automatic action for the security system. All I could do was watch. My feet seemed glued to the floor, and my blood ran cold with fear.

I saw someone staggering towards us, and that's when I took action. I looked around and saw the now abandoned weapons stand on the other side of the area.

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed Kaci's wrist again, pulling her towards it. I rushed past people being bitten and attacked, and my heart sank with every step knowing I couldn't help them.

When we reached the weapons stand, my eyes scanned them quickly for what we could take. Kaci immediately reached for a black metal bat and had a death grip on it instantly, her knuckles white. I glanced at her and looked back at the guns displayed in front of me, and I grabbed a Kimber Custom Stainless II, a gun holster, and .45 ACP caliber bullets. I attached the gun holster to my belt, loaded the gun, and test shot one of the bitten in the head.

The gun recoil caught me off guard, but the sound made Kaci jump. "Where'd you learn that?!" she asked, her voice shakey.

"Used to date a guy who made and sold guns. Long story, don't ask." I said. I looked around and saw that the noise had attracted their attention to us. "Shit." I said under my breath as they began making their way towards us.

I saw an opening in the area and nodded to Kaci. She sent a nod back, and we sprinted through the area to Younkers.

"Shit!" Kaci said as one of the bitten people staggered in her way. She took her bat and swung hard, a sickening 'crack' sound coming from the head as it dropped to the ground.

I shot down a few of them in our way, as Kaci swung at the ones I missed, successfully killing them.

When we reached the Younkers entrance, I jumped up, reached for the gate, and tugged it down. Kaci did the same for the other side, and there was a 'click' sound as the gates locked into the ground.

"Oh my fucking god, what the hell was that?!" Kaci demanded, pacing back and forth as they got closer to the gate.

"Well, by my guess, it's the undead coming to make us one of them." I answered quietly.

After a few minutes, there was shuffling coming from behind us, freaking the shit out of us.

"Damn, I forgot to check the store!" I hissed, reloading my gun as a few of the undead came closer. Kaci swung her bat at their heads with all her strength, and their heads flew off from their shoulders. A moment later, their bodies fell into a heap on the floor.

"We're attracting too much attention." I said to her, pointing at the crowd with a nod of my head.

"Upstairs?" she asked nervously, and I nodded in response.

I understood how she felt, but I couldn't feel the exact fear. I knew what was happening around us, but I just couldn't get my mind to register that they're actually _real_. There's a higher chance of survival since I can't, so in a way, it's a plus.

We walked side by side, her on the right, and I on the left. We had our weapons ready for attack if anything came at us. The bottom floor seemed clear up until we reached the escalators.

There at the top was a small child who appeared to be bitten, and was growling down at us.

"It's either the elevator, or the escalator. You pick." I said, glancing at the zombie-packed elevator.

Kaci looked back and forth between the two before having the look of an idea. I raised an eyebrow in question, still facing the boy with my gun aimed.

"Bri, I'll admit, I'm scared as fuck right now, but I have an idea." she started, and I gave her a nod to continue.

"So far, the only zombie in sight on the second floor is that kid, and the elevator is packed. If I press the button for the floor down here, it'll release the zombies down here. First, you...shoot the boy, and then I'll run and press the button, and I'll run back, and we'll both run up the escalator." she finished.

"It's a 50/50 chance, but it's safer than the alternative." I agreed. I focused completely on the child, aiming my gun and shooting him directly in the head. His body dropped to the ground instantly, and Kaci ran to the front of the elevator.

"Ready?"

"It's now or never!" I said, preparing to run as she pressed the button. She ran like hell past me as the elevator dinged open, and the horde of groaning zombies was released.

"Be prepared if there's anything else up there!" I called up to her as I stopped midway on the escalator, turning around, then firing at the zombie crew as they began climbing.

"Umm, Bri?" Kaci asked quietly.

"What?" I asked back, and cursing when my gun ran out of bullets.

"We aren't the only ones with the idea to come up here..." she said, and I turned to see zombies surrounding the top of the escalator and around the top floor.

I pulled out the last of the bullets and reloaded my gun.

_These little fucks don't put much bullets in the boxes. What a way to be_.

"Kace, I'm on the last of my bullets. How many do you think you can take much without dying or getting bit?"

"Honestly? Zero. Sad attempts? Probably about 15 or so."

"It'll have to do. There looks to be about ten left on the floor, and maybe fifty or more on the second."

Kaci nodded and let out a battle cry. Her eyes were wide as she beat a zombie's head in. One made a grab for her, but I shot it in the head. Kaci jumped and yelled, "Watchit!"

"You're welcome~!"

Kaci spun and knocked a few over the balcony. They landed with a loud '_thump'_. I smirked when I realized the fallen zombies had crushed the others on the first floor. I shouted, "Do that again!"

"Gotcha!"

Kaci swung her bat, knocking more over the side. This was working great! I noticed less and less zombies. They were swarming around Kaci, her back to the edge of the balcony. I kept shooting the ones that got too close to her.

I heard a sharp inhale of air. I looked, and saw one was trying to bite into the bat. Kaci held each side of the bat, trying to block the zombie's attack.

_Shit, I hope I don't hit Kaci._

I aimed the gun, and the gunshout echoed throughout the large store. Kaci pushed the body away.

"Fuck, I was all paranoid I'd shoot you! You guys were way too close." I said, lowering my gun.

"I'm thankful you didn't! How many more bullets do you have left?"

I mentally did the math before I came to the answer of around 10 or so bullets.

"Around ten. Getting tired?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"Aiight, I'll take over. Cover for me though!" I said, running up off the escalator and towards the sleepwear section of the store. What better place to kill them there? Sleepy time for them!

Kaci followed behind me quickly, and I looked for zombies. Nothing. Sweet! I got my pick of jammies! :3

I sat my gun down and started reaching through the rack of footy pajamas to my sad. At that moment, one of the undead turned around the corner, letting out a sickening gagging sound, rushing at us.

Before I could get to my gun, Kaci hit the zombie with her bat using full force. She grinned sadistically when she heard the loud crunch of its skull.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" I said, flinching.

She nodded, and I pulled back out my gun to have it ready just in case. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, and I turned swiftly to it and fired my gun, hitting them square in the head.

"Nice one!" Kaci fist pumped, and I thanked her.

"Shit, though. What if they were actually alive? Bad part on my move." I sighed, saying mostly to myself.

"Hey, Bri?"

"Hm?" I asked as I checked how many bullets I had left. I had two.

"Shit. Two bullets left!" I groaned, sliding down against the wall behind me and closing my eyes.

"Dammit, we've got company too!" Kaci pointed, and I looked up to see another horde coming towards us. I stood up and saw the kitchen living area to the side, and I got an idea.

I made a run for it, Kaci following. I ripped open the boxes of kitchen knives. Kaci looked at me like I was stupid.

_Fuck you too._

If that chick from Higurashi could do it, why not me?

One got too close, and I stabbed it in the head. Kaci "oh"-ed in understanding, and continued bashing heads in. Another one got too close, and she quick grabbed a knife, stabbing in in the eye.

Kaci winced in disgust, but continued to fight. I picked up a frying pan and hit a few in their heads. Kaci giggled at how anime-ish it all was. High school of the dead, anyone?

Another one snuck up behind me, but I turned around in time to smash it in the head with all my strength. Blood splurged out from the head, spraying onto our clothes.

"That is the most disgusting thing ever." Kaci said, and I agreed.

"Hey, do me a favor?" I asked, looking over to Kaci.

"What?"

"Don't bring any of the zombies by the bedding area and kill them there. I feel like sleeping after we get rid of these fuckers." I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Totally fine by me."

* * *

We walked around the second floor a few times before deciding that it was fine to take a nap of some sort, seeing as we hadn't found any more of the undead. We made our way to the bedding area, and I plopped down on one of the comfortable beds, Kaci doing the same on the other side of me.

"I'm not staying here forever. I'm fucking starving, and there's no way in hell I'm going back down there. Younkers has almost everything but food." I complained.

"I know right. I'm getting hungry too."

We both layed in silence for a while, but one thing was on our minds.

"Kace?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we both fall asleep, somehow more of those zombies come up, and both of us are in a dead sleep?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

She was silent for a bit. "One takes watch for an hour at a time while the other naps?" she suggested.

"It'll have to do. I'll take first watch." I said, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Mmkay." she said sleepily, falling asleep already.

I got up off the bed and walked around the second floor, looking for something to keep me busy for an hour.

I made it to the toy section of the store when I realized that the groans and moans of the zombies had ceased. I walked slowly to the balcony and peeked down to the second floor gates, only to see that the zombies weren't there.

I turned and ran back to the bedding area to Kaci, and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a loud smashing sound against the gate. I ran back to the balcony to see what it was, and my jaw dropped.

It looked like a fucking _executioner_ from Resident Evil.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This really can't be happening..._

"Shit..." I said to myself. He continued to use his axe to try to knock down the gate.

"Bri? What the fuck is going on?" Kaci asked suddenly from behind me, making me jump.

"Kace, you're my bestest friend in the entire world, and I just want you to know, you're the best person ever in my life, okay?" I said, throwing my arms around her and hugging her.

"Bri? You're shaking." she said. I hadn't even noticed. I wouldn't find it too hard to believe seeing as HELLO, FUCKING EXECUTIONER, WE'RE GOING TO DIE.

"Bri! What the hell is going on?" she freaked, pushing me off of her, annoyed.

"We're going to die." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" she asked, finally walking towards the balcony. She let out a gasp when she saw him.

"What the fuck is that...?"

"I...I think it's an executioner." I said, not moving from my spot.

"Explain?"

"Well, I still don't really believe any of this is happening, but...remember that video game series I was obsessed with?" I asked, and she thought for a second.

"Resident Evil?"

"Mhmm. Well, an executioner is one of the main things that scare the ever living shit out of me. I have basically no bullets, and I wouldn't advise attacking it head on. Once he knocks down the gate, we're pretty much dead." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

We stood silent for a few moments before she slapped me.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" I yelped, putting my hand to my cheek.

"We made it this far, we can't give up! We need to kill this thing!" Kaci said, anger obvious in her tone.

"Well, in Resident Evil: Afterlife, he made an appearance there, although he was called the Axeman. He had attacked Alice and Claire, and it was a pretty badass fight. We can kill it by somehow doing something with the head."

"Like?" she urged me to go on.

"Like shooting it in the head enough, make the head explode, cut the head off, basic zombie killing techniques." I said.

"And you have no more bullets?"

"Just two. If I had known they only put so much bullets in a box, I would have taken all the bullet boxes that were there." I said, kicking a table next to me in rage, sending the contents above it to go flying across the floor.

"Well, we have to think of something, and fast!" she yelped as the gate went flying across the first floor. It smashed into the elevator, causing the second floor to shake severely. It stomped into the store, and it immediately looked up at us.

"Shit." I said, standing frozen in fear.

"No, Bri! Don't freak out on me now!" Kaci said, grabbing my wrist, her Bat bat, and pulling me off towards the kitchen area again.

"I have an idea! We have to make some sort of sling and shoot knives at his head before he comes up here!" she said as she began to put her plan into process.

"Okay, I actually found a giant sling in the toy area!" I said, running off to grab it as fast as possible.

The executioner made his way up the escalator, and it somehow managed to stay in place as he stomped up.

I tried my best to ignore him as I grabbed a few of the slings and ran back to Kaci.

"Okay, just try not to get hit by the axe/hammer thing." I warned as I handed her the slings.

"Thanks for believing in me." She said dryly, putting together butcher knives and making arrow-like weapons.

"I changed my mind. I decided using knives as arrows would probably be easier and less time consuming." she said, and I only nodded in response.

Suddenly the second floor began shaking, and the executioner was running towards us, and fast.

"Shit! Bri, take one and shoot!" Kaci said, handing me a bow and knives. I took them and aimed for his head, letting a knife shoot at him.

He blocked it and roared, coming even closer. He lifted his axe and swung it at us, and Kaci and I dropped to the floor with a scream before it could hit us. It luckily missed us by only a few inches, lodging itself into the wall behind us.

We looked at each other and quickly scrambled to our feet, running the opposite way of him.

"Okay, either we run through downstairs and get more bullets, or stick with him. Your choice!" I said.

"We have a better chance of living if we just kill zombies!" she said, and I agreed. We ran to the escalators and ran down them. The executioner already had his axe, and jumped down to the first floor from the second.

"Shit!" I shouted, and we both ran back up the escalator.

"Okay, that plan didn't work!"

"I see that!" I said, already out of breath.

The executioner made his way up the escalator again, and he was moving _fast._

"He's not supposed to be this fast!" I panicked, and we took off running around the second floor again.

"Oh my god, why is it even coming after us?!"

"I don't know, but this is my worst fucking nightmare!" I cried as we ran back around to the escalators and down them once again. The executioner did the same as before, and jumped from the second floor to the first.

_Not fair, asshole!_

"Duck!" A deep male voice yelled from behind us, and we both threw ourselves to the ground. A whistling sound was heard, and then a gross _'splat' _noise.

We both looked up to see that the executioner's head had exploded, and he dropped to the ground dead.

"Are you two okay?" the guy asked, jogging up to us.

"Survivor!" Kaci said, throwing herself at him into a tight hug. I was still looking at the executioner in shock from my spot on the floor when the guy and Kaci came up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, pushing myself up. I wiped off dirt from my clothes and looked up to our savior.

I gasped in shock when I saw a familiar tall, blonde haired man in standing right _in front of me._

"L-Leon?!"

* * *

***A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Cliffy :3 Well, it took us about 2 weeks, maybe 3 to write this. I'll get a head start on chapter two immediately, but I cannot guarantee an immediate update. Please review your thoughts! Reviews make us update faster~ Expect some old and new characters next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
